Champion summoned units
See also pets, mounts, and named weapons. A champion summoned unit (often referred to as a 'pet') is a game character similar to a minion, monster, or champion, that is spawned into the game by a champion. Targetable= Targetable Decoy A Decoy is a copy of a champion that is only considered a champion for targeting purposes, otherwise considered a pet. Takedowns also consider it as a pet (exceptions: , , , and ) and its damage is still credited to the owner (and so will attract tower aggro as with any champion damage). Depending on the creation, a decoy can copy almost all effects from the owner, such as item bonuses and current inflicted debuffs. Interactions with other abilities/runes/items are case by case. For example: * won't apply stacks of , but his basic attacks do. He can the decoy and will not get slowed, will have reduced devour time, and will be able to it away as a minion. Is damage capped? * has its damage capped while hasn't. The damage dealt by a decoy's basic attacks is not considered to be ability damage and so will not trigger spell effects (e.g. spell vamp and ). Their attacks will, however, trigger the pet condition of and the healing from . Some clones are able to heal themselves with if they have any, and will be triggered by clones' attacks. ;Controllable : The player can control the following champions' movement. This can be done either by Alt + RMB or via the button used to summon them (such as ) * ** Deals no damage with its auto attacks but applies some on-hit effects. * ** Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemies. ** Applies any cloned on-hit effects. ;Static * ** Does not perform any actions but is vulnerable to damage, which is transferred to its "body" (i.e. the champion). * ** Deals area of effect damage upon timing out. * ** Creates two clones that dash to enemies around the target. Untargetable during dash, but become targetable for 0.25 seconds by non-targetted effects after reaching their targets. * ** Merely runs in the target direction before timing out. Minion Minion designation affects peculiarities such as valid targeting and tower priority. Its damage is credited to the owner. When a minion attacks: * If the damage is based on the minion's AD, the damage is not considered to be ability damage and so will not trigger spell effects (e.g. spell vamp and ). * If the damage is based on the minion's AP, the damage is considered to be ability damage and so will apply spell effects. In either case, their attacks will trigger the pet condition of and the healing from . Additional damage dealt by minions, e.g. laser beam, is considered to be an ability and is classified as ability damage. ;Controllable : The player can control the following champions' movement. This can be done either by Alt + RMB or via the button used to summon them (such as ) * ** Tibbers damages enemies around him every second, which is classified as ability damage. Tibbers can gain damage reduction from . * ** Can be shielded by and will prioritize targets hit by . ;Autonomous : The following units behave autonomously. * * and ** Turrets periodically fire a laser beam that is classified as ability damage. * ** Tentacles do not have basic attacks but instead perform autonomously a every 10 seconds at a or a or when commanded by Illaoi with . The damage is classified as ability damage. * * (Mist Walkers) ** Will leap toward and prioritize enemies hit by . * (Maiden of the Mist) ** Will stop to assist Yorick if he is attacked nearby. * (bloblets) ** Due to this effect, is the only champion that can be killed by and can be targeted (and granted invulnerability) by . * (plant) Structures / Terrain The individual units that make up the terrain sometimes have visible health bars (similar to lane minions) in Spectator Mode or briefly upon initially being summoned; and can sometimes be clicked upon to view their Target Frame, offering arbitrary statistical information. Aside from the aforementioned bug, terrain usually cannot be selected as a target directly save for exceptional cases. Although works on terrain, it cannot be created on player-created terrain. List of abilities affected by terrain: * * * * * / / * * * * * * * * }} ;Terrain * * ** Will reject enemy attempts to breach the formation, but allows allies to pass. * * * * * ** Single-targetable. ;Structures : Structures can be directly targeted, but otherwise have the same (plus some additional) interactions. Some additional effects include and . * Turrets is one type of structure and has some effects that will trigger versus turrets but not other structures, such as and . ** ** * There are currently no examples of champion summoned inhibitors or other non-turret structures, but they are a distinct classification. Targetable Traps Traps are triggered when valid targets come into their trigger range. In all existing cases, their damage is classified as ability damage credited to their champion. Traps are initially stealthed after a brief "arm time", and will be revealed by and . * * * * Miscellaneous / Wards The following units have no known classification but can be safely tagged as allied/enemy "units", which makes them valid targets for and but invalid targets for most other effects (i.e. things that affect minions, champions or any of the above categories). One possible tag for many of the following units is "ward", since wards follow this behavior. * * (untargetable) * (moves and grants sight only in front of it) * (does not grant sight; targetable only by allies) * (affects unit collision) * * and (untargetable by allies) * and * |-|Non-targetable= Non-targetable "Non-targetable" refers to units that are never meant to be targetable: * * * ** Fires a bolt from its position independent from Lulu. * * * * ** Untargetable during the dash. * * Non-targetable Traps Traps are triggered when valid targets come into their trigger range. In all cases, their damage is classified as ability damage and is credited to their champion. If hidden from sight, they will be detected by hostile unit detection. * * * * * * (healing chunks) References de:Championbeschworene Einheiten es:Mascota ru:Призыв zh:Pet Category:Abilities